Soup's On: The Sidefics
by Of Fans And Flames
Summary: This is a selection of short stories, drabbles, etc. within the Soup's On universe, taking place before, during, and primarily after the main events of the story.


This chapter occurs after Sasuke drops Naruto off at the police station, returning him to the system. Naruto was placed in a group home that day, where he resides for the time being.

* * *

Naruto glanced up at the ceiling, his hands crossed over his stomach. It was his second night at the group home. Sasuke's mattress hasn't been particularly luxurious; it was pretty standard. But compared to this bed, Sasuke's felt like sleeping on a cloud. A loose spring jabbed into Naruto's back. However, after his time sleeping on sidewalks, this wasn't an issue. Should it get too uncomfortable, he could always sleep on the floor. He had no problem with that.

It had been his chore that day to clean out the kitchen, so he bleached the counters, refilled all the ice trays, mopped the floor, and cleaned the stove, microwave and fridge thoroughly. It took him an hour, give or take. He was tired, so it was a bit ironic that it was taking him hours to fall asleep. His body was restless. For months, Sasuke had always been nearby, holding him, protecting him. He was alone again, for the first time in months. They only allowed him to talk with Sasuke for about thirty minutes a day.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that Sasuke was here with him, that if he only reached out, he could hold Sasuke's face in his hand, pet back his bangs and pin it behind his ear. At any time, he could reach down and hold Sasuke's hand, which tended to run a little cold. He tried to pretend that the mattress was indented, like he could almost feel the warmth of Sasuke's body.

A kid two years younger than him coughed, snapping Naruto back into reality. And then Naruto remembered that Sasuke wasn't here. He remembered that he was in a group home now, and he had absolutely no idea when he'd next share a bed with Sasuke: days, weeks, months, or maybe even years.

What's more, he had no idea where he was going to live. How long would he be in the group home? When someone did decide to take him in, how far away would they send him? Would his new family be safe? Sasuke and Itachi has promised to keep him safe, but they couldn't possibly be there every minute. For months, he had lived with Sasuke as if they were married. And now he was on his own again.

Naruto tossed and turned for hours. He had no clue what time it was when he fell asleep, but when a staff member roughly awakened him at six sharp, his throat was sore. His roommates had slept much better, it appeared. He shared a room with four of them, from the ages of nine to fifteen. Naruto was the oldest. This was probably not a good thing.

His roommates were good kids. Initially, Naruto tried to stay to himself. He didn't know whether to allow himself to get comfortable in this place or not. This lasted about three hours. The others were lonely. Knowing just how they felt, Naruto could hardly stand back and let that happen.

The sight of a nine-year-old with black hair, named Konohamaru, morosely trying to occupy himself with a Hotwheels car, first caught his attention. Naruto moved over, picking up his own car and making sure to make plenty of sound effects as their toys raced. Both of them were laughing, and just for a few moments Naruto was able to forget.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto trudged into the cafeteria with Konohamaru next to him. They'd have about thirty minutes to eat breakfast. They were served cereal and a stale English muffin. The shared home phone was in the hallway, unused. Naruto ate quickly, which came quite easily to him, and didn't take his eyes off the phone. The instant he finished his food, and asked a staff member to use it.

He had ten minutes. Score!

He dialed the familiar number almost instantaneously. One ring. In the middle of the second ring, the other party picked up.

"Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's voice, his fingers gripping the phone and holding it close to his face.

"Hey," Naruto answered quietly. He hadn't meant to sound so scared.

There was a sizeable pause over the line.

"So last night I dreamed that I was fucking you wheelbarrow style, and then I woke up with this really uncomfortable boner," Sasuke admitted nonchalantly.

Naruto burst into laughter, his eyes watering slightly. He was glad that Sasuke had gotten him to smile.

"How's school?" Naruto asked.

"Alright."

Again, silence. Generally Naruto, was the one to carry the conversation.

Of course they both decided to talk again at the same instant, both of them immediately going quiet.

"Naruto, how are you holding up?" Sasuke asked, sounding concerned.

"Heh," Naruto gave a quick chuckle. "I'm fine."

"Itachi and I have it together, okay?"

Sasuke jumped straight to the point. Naruto hadn't convinced him for a moment.

"Okay."

Naruto sighed, staring at the white wall. His chest felt tight, and his palms were sweaty.

"Keep talking, Sasuke. Tell me about what you did yesterday."

If only for now, Naruto wanted to live vicariously. He wanted to think of life outside of this place.

"Yesterday…" Sasuke paused, not accustomed to going out of his way to keep conversations alive. "Karin accidentally flipped off a nun."

Naruto snickered.

"I made Itachi and I chicken parmesan last night. It turned out pretty well."

"You've been training?"

Sasuke tsk'd.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Oh Sasuke, you know that the way to my heart is through my stomach. I love how you even still put out that extra effort to woo me."

"Whatever you say, dumbass."

Naruto laughed yet again. He fiddled with the phone cord.

"How's Itachi doing?"

"He went for a five mile walk yesterday."

One of the staff members glanced at Naruto, pointing at the watch on his wrist.

"I don't think I have much longer, Sasuke…" Naruto told him, his disappointment all too obvious.

Sasuke paused, and Naruto knew he was thinking. He shouldn't have been so gloomy. Even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he was probably worrying him right now.

"Call me tonight then. I have to make sure you're not falling for anyone in there."

Naruto chuckled, despite himself. It sounded so effortless, but he knew Sasuke was trying.

"Pft, and what if I do?"

"I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Woah…" Naruto answered, leaning his forearm against the wall and laughing yet again. "Are you sure you wouldn't just kick him in the nuts instead?"

"Both," Sasuke after an instant's thought. "Both is good."

Naruto caught the reference. Sasuke knew Naruto loved El Dorado. It was almost a little unusual to hear Sasuke joke around like this. Sasuke had been so supportive since Naruto had been taken away. Naruto knew that Sasuke was doing everything he could to keep his spirits up, knowing how significant and frightening this was to Naruto. Naruto was smiling now, ear to ear. God, he'd missed him.

"That's pretty intense."

"Love's a bitch like that," Sasuke replied with a shrug in his voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto," an older man's voice called out. "Your social worker's waiting for you in the office."

Naruto flinched. His social worker wasn't supposed to be around today. Had something happened?

"Dude, my social worker's here."

"Your social worker?" Sasuke asked, obviously having the same thoughts.

"I know. I don't get it either. But I gotta go."

"Bye, Naruto," Sasuke told him, and he couldn't completely hide the sadness and concern in his voice.

"Bye…"

Naruto hung up the phone and was led down the hall. The sound of his footsteps echoed in his head. This was awfully early in the morning to be meeting with his social worker. What was going on?

He was taken into a small room with a large poster supporting foster care, showing different children being hugged by their new families. Man, it made foster care look like a walk in the park. He wished that it was reality.

His social worker, a young woman with thick makeup, entered the room.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm…good," Naruto answered, wondering when the woman would put him out of suspense.

"How has the home been for you?"

"Good," Naruto paused for a moment. "Look, not to be rude, but why am I here?"

The woman smiled at him.

"We've found a temporary home for you."

What? Already? But there had been so many others there, and he was one of the oldest. He'd never dreamed that he'd be placed so soon. Naruto merely gaped in shock.

"It's an emergency home. It's where you'll stay until we find something more permanent."

Naruto nodded. He knew he should be asking questions, but his mind was gone. On one hand, he was relieved to be leaving this place. On the other hand, he was facing his fears that much sooner. He sat there, trying to hide his anxiety, trying not to remember the night he got his scars. He tried to think of the potentially good parts of this situation. Maybe he could see Sasuke.

"Where will I be living?"

It was a strange first question to ask. Maybe he should have asked how long he was going to stay there, what the family was like, or anything else more directly relevant. But all he could think of now was being reunited with Sasuke, if only for an hour or so.

"Close. You'll be living downtown."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke's suburb was only about a ten minute drive from downtown. He was sure Itachi would drive Sasuke over. He just hoped that his family would be cool with it. He hoped they weren't a bunch of homophobes; he could always play the "just friends" angle.

"How long will I be there?"

"Six months is the maximum. Other than that, just as long as it takes to find you a long-term family."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"What happens if we can't find me a family in six months?"

It was, of course, entirely possible. Naruto knew how this worked. He knew that it was always tougher for older kids.

"Then you come back here."

Naruto nodded. The place wasn't so bad. To say the least, he'd had worse. At least he was safe here. But it made seeing Sasuke much, much more difficult.

"You'll be staying with a man by the name of Umino Iruka."

Naruto had wished, if it were going to be a single person, it would have been a woman. It was a little too familiar.

"He's an elementary school teacher. He grew up in the foster care system himself."

Naruto nodded again, too stunned to say much of anything.

"Enjoy your last day here, Naruto," the woman told him with a smile. Naruto forcibly smiled back.

* * *

It had taken Naruto all of a couple minutes to call Sasuke on the phone to update him. He knew he'd only have a couple minutes, since breakfast was ending. Then he'd be forced back in his room to read. Sasuke quickly picked up the phone.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"That was fast."

"Yeah…" Naruto answered. "Well, I have somewhere to go now."

"Already? Damn. Congratulations."

"Yeah…"

Sasuke paused for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Of course he did. But given the amount of time he had for this phone call, he'd have to stick to the facts.

"I'm staying downtown with some guy. His name's Iruka."

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked curiously. "What's his last name?"

It was a rather uncommon name. Perhaps Sasuke knew someone named Iruka himself, but Naruto was sure the name wasn't _that_ uncommon.

"Um…" Naruto wracked his brain. He hadn't exactly been full attention in there. "I don't remember. Why?"

"He wasn't a teacher, was he?"

Naruto's eyes widened, shocked.

"Yeah. He's an elementary school teacher."

Naruto couldn't hear Sasuke over the phone for a bit. Sasuke smirked.

"Does the name Umino ring any bells?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it!"

Sasuke began to laugh, just quietly.

"Asshole, tell me what's going on here!"

"He was my fourth grade teacher."

Despite himself, Naruto let out a strong "Ha!"

"No way!"

"Itachi's too."

Naruto was smiling again, mostly out of relief.

"What was he like?"

"He was nice. A bit easily flustered at times, but everyone liked him."

Thank God. At least he had some reassurance now. He wasn't completely walking into the unknown.

"Itachi and I ran into him at Walmart a while ago. He still remembers us. I don't think visiting will be an issue."

Naruto was beaming. He had half a mind to cry.

"Oh God, Sasuke… He's taking me off at six. Do you think we can see each other tomorrow?"

"I bet we can manage it," Sasuke replied, and Naruto could hear the smile in his voice.

Now Naruto actually _was_ crying. A couple tears brimmed at his eyes.

"I miss you so much," he told Sasuke, his voice breaking.

"Not much longer, Naruto."

And the bell rang. Breakfast was over. He'd have to be going back now. He jerked, quickly drying his tears and clearing his voice.

"I have to go."

"Naruto…"

For just a few seconds, Sasuke fell to silence.

"Good luck."

But Naruto had known damn well what had been on the tip of Sasuke's tongue. Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to start crying again.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"When'd you become a psychic?" Sasuke asked dryly, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Bye, Sasuke."

"Later."

Naruto hung up, feeling that much more prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Meeting Iruka went well. Naruto was looking for red flags and found none. He introduced himself, and his voice was gentle. He wore black dress slacks and a white button up top; his pony tail was the only thing that didn't look strictly professional for a teacher. He had a long scar across his nose, which ran onto both of his cheeks. While Naruto didn't comment on it, he wondered how exactly Iruka had gotten it.

They ate dinner at TGI Friday's and ended up laughing over Monty Python and the Holy Grail references. Naruto could thank Sasuke for exposing him to that cinematic masterpiece. Finally, Naruto's enormous bacon cheddar hamburger arrived. After the group home food he'd been eating, the dish might as well have been fillet mignon. It had been ages since he'd gone out to eat.

Iruka's next move was to buy Naruto a prepaid cell phone. Naruto thanked Iruka no less than three times, at which point Iruka told him to give it a rest. Finally, he'd be able to talk to Sasuke in privacy. No more fully monitored ten minute phone calls. Ten minutes seemed like hardly any time to even catch up.

Everything Iruka did should have reassured Naruto. But Naruto remembered the first day with his last foster father. That time as well, there had been no red flags. They'd gone home and watched Netflix for a while. He'd cooked Naruto some killer lasagna. He actually treated Naruto very well, of course, before he'd lost his marbles and decided to hack off a decent portion of Naruto's face. For that reason, Naruto felt as though he could not trust Iruka.

Once they got home, Iruka let Naruto decompress. He believed that Iruka had been in foster care; he seemed to have this uncanny sense of understanding as to where Naruto's anxieties lay. They streamed an episode of House together, and Iruka stayed far from Naruto, on the other couch. Naruto appreciated that.

Towards the end of the episode, Naruto was yawning. At the group home, nine was time for lights out. He'd already become accustomed to it. Iruka offered to show Naruto his new bedroom, and Naruto accepted.

Iruka guided Naruto to his bedroom. It was a simple full bed, with a blue comfortable and cream-colored walls around it. It was a bit of a small bedroom, being in the heart of downtown, but it certainly wasn't as though Naruto were complaining. Apparently, Iruka frequently offered temporary respite to foster youths. He told Naruto that he didn't think he was ready yet to commit to being a parent, but at least he could do this small task.

He left Naruto in the room with his belongings, light on. Quickly, Naruto changed into his pajamas and lay down on the bed, exhausted in about every way imaginable. He couldn't turn the lights out. He closed his eyes, finally alone again. His first night in his new home.

And then, out of nowhere, he remembered. He remembered the smell of scotch, strong hands pinning him down, eerie feeling of the knife going through his cheek, so deeply that Naruto couldn't gauge the damage until he had a mirror. Suddenly, his pulse fired off, breathing coming fast and deep. He felt dizzy, and tears were streaming down the sheets. He was alone.

But he could fix that now. He hated to worry Sasuke, but he needed him. He was _terrified_. But Sasuke could protect him this time. His hand trembling, he entered Sasuke's number and waited for an answer. It came almost instaneously.

"Naruto," Sasuke answered, sounding very relieved.

But the quiet sound of Naruto's crying sounded over the phone.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, voice full of concern. "What happened?"

"He's going to hurt me."

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"I have to get out of here! I can't…"

Panting was turning into hyperventilation.

"Breathe with me," Sasuke told him calmly. "Just shallow, slow breaths."

Naruto grit his teeth, trying to mirror the quiet sound of Sasuke's breath over the phone.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered.

"Sshhh…" Sasuke whispered, and his voice sounded so sweet. So rarely did Naruto hear Sasuke speak this way. "It's okay, Naruto."

Naruto's breaths shuddered, but they were growing calmer.

"Did he…"

"No," Naruto interrupted. "No, he's been good. Great, even. But so was my last dad at first."

Naruto's words were coming more quickly, sounding frenzied.

"And what about the next? I just…"

And Naruto's stomach began to churn as he remembered just why he was upset to begin with, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails left crescent indents against his palm.

"Hush. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Naruto clenched his eyes, trying to imprint Sasuke's voice when he said this to his memory so that he could replay it the next time he felt like this.

"I'm never falling asleep tonight," Naruto mumbled. "I can't even turn the lights out."

Naruto took a deep swallow and gave a wry chuckle.

"God, I'm such a pussy."

"You can turn the lights off another night. Don't make this harder than it has to be by beating yourself up."

Naruto nodded, even knowing that Sasuke couldn't see it. He closed his eyes for several seconds, doing his best to calm himself.

"Dear god do I miss you," Naruto sighed.

"Trust me, I miss you too," Sasuke answered, sounding a little vulnerable.

But at the very least, Naruto had Sasuke's voice. Naruto closed his eyes, pretending that Sasuke was right there in bed with him, his mouth close to Naruto's ear as he spoke. And Naruto remembered now that he'd never once asked Sasuke how he was handling this. He felt selfish.

"Sasuke… How have you been doing with all of this?"

"That's not important, Naruto," Sasuke answered. "You have enough to worry about without concerning yourself with me."

Of course, this did absolutely nothing to stave Naruto's concern.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked down at his sheets, wiping a tear out of his eye. "Don't leave me in the dark."

Sasuke sighed.

"I miss you. That's about it."

"I know you do," Naruto soothed. "But I get the feeling that's not everything."

Sasuke was silent, apparently needing time for a decision.

"I…had a dream last night," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah?"

Naruto prompted, hoping that Sasuke would continue. This wasn't Sasuke dumping his problems on Naruto. As Sasuke talked, Naruto felt that much less alone.

"I was in my old house. My parents were there…"

Naruto swallowed hard. It was still difficult for him to hear Sasuke talk about his parents like this. He always wished more than anything to be able to bring them back.

"And then the house just caught fire. It was like I wasn't even there, just observing. And it was… Vivid. Violent."

Sasuke took a moment's silence, presumably to compose himself. Naruto knew there must have been so many details that Sasuke was leaving out.

"And I was watching it. The house just fell down, all at once, around me. Everything became a bunch of ash. Then you were there, just past the house. I ran after you, and the faster I went, the longer the ground stretched, like you were in a tunnel. The faster I went, the longer the tunnel got. Then suddenly I was in an empty, flat field, and I could see for hundreds of miles. I was alone. Then I woke up."

Tears had misted Naruto's eyes again, and Sasuke felt so close to him at that moment. His dream hit on Naruto's deepest fears, running towards Sasuke, with Sasuke only moving farther and farther away. And then he'd be completely alone.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said quietly. "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry you feel that way."

"It was just a dream," Sasuke told him dismissively. "Besides, I'm not alone. And neither are you, even if it feels that way sometimes."

Naruto smiled, feeling his body calm. He felt like Sasuke understood him, like he'd truly been there before, even if their situations were different.

"What would you do, if you were here with me?" Naruto asked Sasuke, doing his best to imagine that he wasn't alone in this bedroom.

Sasuke paused, needing a moment to think.

"I'd be in bed with you. You'd be lying on my chest, and my arms would be around you. You'd feel as safe as you are."

So rarely did Sasuke's voice sound like this. It was soothing, sweet, so deeply infused with caring that is practically drenched his tone.

"I wish you were here," Naruto said longingly.

"I will be, soon enough."

Naruto was keeping his eyes closed, though, not wanting to open them again and remember how alone he was. There was a silence over the phone, and Naruto bit his lip.

"Sasuke, what else would you do?"

"I'd kiss you," Sasuke answered unabashedly. "Slowly. I'd hold your hand, and we'd lay there a while with our lips pressed together, mouths open before we let our tongues touch, really slowly."

He felt blood move south, his palms sweating.

"This is getting kind of hot," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"You don't say," Sasuke replied with a smirk in his voice.

"Bastard."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and Sasuke smirked. A few seconds of silence.

"Then what?"

Naruto was wondering if he was pushing his luck. They'd never done anything like this before. How far was Sasuke willing to go?

"I'd put my hand under your shirt and move up your stomach and your chest. Then I'd rest it on your heart."

Speaking of his heart, it had decided to increase its tempo yet again, beating heavily – for entirely different reasons this time. Naruto felt his forehead growing sweaty, reaching his hand down and feeling his cock beginning to harden ever so slightly underneath his boxers. He caressed it, ever so gently.

"What would you do then?"

"I'd rub my thumb over your nipple, and with my other hand I'd cup you and feel you," Sasuke voice was deep, so calm and collected. Naruto was fondling his clothed cock, his mouth dry. Then Sasuke gave this smirk, and it was absolutely sinful. Naruto focused on the scenario Sasuke was describing, eyes still closed. He so vividly imagined Sasuke's eyes looking him up and down, smirking in that same way as he saw how aroused Naruto was becoming. It was almost as if it had just happened. "I bet you'd be so hot down there."

Before he could stop himself, Naruto let out a quiet moan.

"Are you getting hard?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little arrogant.

"No!" Naruto shot back on reflex.

Naruto felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed.

"Well…" he corrected. "Kind of."

"Me too," Sasuke answered shamelessly. "I'm touching myself now, through my boxers."

Just as he himself was doing. They both were lying there, touching themselves. Naruto tried to imagine what Sasuke must look like.

"Oh fuck," Naruto mewled out. "Sasuke…"

He felt his cock begin to press up against his boxers, steadily rising to attention.

"What…" Naruto trailed off.

From all of his panting, Naruto's mouth was dry. He licked his lips and continued, "What next?"

"I'd let you grind against me, for a while. I'd give your nipple a pinch, to keep you on your toes. But I'd be too impatient to go at that pace for long."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled back the band on his boxers, reaching down and lightly grasping at his hardening sex. He dragged the back of his nails up and down it, shivering.

"Please keep going."

"I'd slide off your pants, reach under your boxers, and grab your ass, pull a cheek apart so that your entrance opens up for me. My nails would leave red marks behind. And I'd take a finger and press it to your hole."

If it was possible to be killed by a voice, Naruto had just barely evaded death. Sasuke's tone was so steady, so unashamed and hungry. It would appear that Sasuke had missed Naruto in more ways than one. The words seemed to roll off of his tongue, graceful and skilled like seemingly everything else he did. Sasuke had never said such words to him before. Damn, he was good at this. Naruto licked his thumb and pointer finger, running his hand over his chest and just slightly pinching his nipple as Sasuke described. Naruto jerked.

"Th-then what?"

"I'd move your cock out of your boxers, lower myself, and hold it in one hand. I'd hold up my mouth to the head and breathe on it, but I wouldn't lick it. I'd make you wait."

Everything Sasuke said seemed so real. He could imagine it. He could feel the gentle and slight touch of Sasuke's lips against his cock, the excruciating way he'd glance up at Naruto as he made him wait. His lips would hardly even touch, every now and again the slight plumpness of his bottom lip pressing against the engorged flesh. He imagined the seconds of eye contact they held, with Sasuke looking some mixture of wicked and lascivious.

Naruto began to pump up and down his dick, slowly. Shutting his eyes tighter, the sound of his panting came over the line. Sasuke gave off this mix between a snicker and a smirk, and Naruto felt like he could see Sasuke's face at just that instant. It about killed him.

"Naruto, are you touching yourself?"

Naruto's face went a few shades or red deeper.

"Take an educated guess, bastard."

"I don't work with educated guesses," Sasuke told him deliberately. "Paint me a picture."

"I'm…"

And Naruto felt nervous now. He'd never done this before. He wasn't as articulate and collected at Sasuke. He bit his lip, losing the nerve to continue.

"Can't keep up, Uzumaki?" Sasuke smirked.

"Like hell I can't," Naruto answered before his brain had a chance to catch up. "I'm… I took my cock out now, and I'm rubbing my hand up and down it, pretty slowly. I'm holding off as much as I can."

Naruto panted again, clenching his teeth.

"It's so difficult."

"Put it back," Sasuke commanded.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked in despair.

"Put it back in your boxers. Hold on for me."

"Ngh…" Naruto answered, very reluctantly clothing his cock once again. But he could still touch it from the outside. Sasuke made no rules there.

"You'd just have to feel my breath on it, knowing that I'm so close, knowing what I'm capable of, and just being left hungry. Yes…" Sasuke stopped, his voice reminding Naruto of satin, so wicked.  
"I'd make you beg."

Shivers went up and down Naruto's spine. God. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. How Sasuke could so quickly flip from gentle to downright evil, Naruto had no idea. He felt the burning desire to whip his cock out and pump it, quickly and frantically, to finally just let go. He was beginning to ache.

"Then?" Naruto asked.

But Sasuke was silent. Wondering if Sasuke was just calculating his response, Naruto waited for a while before pressing again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke asked with mock ignorance.

It made Naruto want to either pounce him or punch him in the face.

"Tell me what you'd do next."

Sasuke was silent for a few more seconds.

"Beg for it."

Naruto growled, but he was desperate. He _needed_ this.

"Sasuke, _please_... Please tell me how you'd touch me next."

"I'd lick you, suck you…"

Naruto writhed against the sheets, so hungry. He wanted more contact. It was agony.

"I'd take you in as deep as I could and let you hammer on the back of my throat. You'd fill my mouth, and I'd reach around, my finger warm and wet, and I'd finger you. I'd…"

And now Sasuke's voice was losing that composed edge. He heard Sasuke's breath quicken as well.

"I'd reach in and feel you, and I'd keep going until you were all I could imagine. And then you'd fill my mouth, and you'd look down and see me like that, covered in you."

"Oh my god," Naruto whimpered. "Sasuke, please, _please_ let me…"

"What are you doing right now?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm just lying here. My body's all sweaty and hot. I'm almost completely hard. It kinda hurts. I'm just…rubbing against the sheets."

Naruto paused, licking his lips, breathing in deeply.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Same story," Sasuke answered.

"Please, describe it."

"I didn't wear clothes to bed tonight."

Naruto didn't know why even that simple sentence had him melting.

"I feel so hot. I'm so hard. I'm thinking about fucking you."

Naruto didn't bother to keep himself from moaning, reminding himself what it felt like when Sasuke would pound deep into him.

"I'm holding off too," Sasuke told him. "God, it's agonizing."

"Sasuke, please… _Please_…" Naruto begged. "I can't do this anymore. I need it!"

"Follow my directions," Sasuke told him. "I'll do it to myself at the same time."

"Okay…"

"Slip your cock out of your boxers and lick your hand, get it moist."

Naruto swore he heard Sasuke squeezing out some lube.

"Hold your cock and lightly tap the slit with your thumb three times. Now wait."

Naruto moaned as he tapped the tip of his cock, the dampness from his saliva cooling in the air. The flesh was red and swollen.

"Now, pump. Start off slow."

There was panting on both sides of the line, the shlicking sound of their cocks rubbing into their hands. God, Naruto had wanted this.

"Faster," Sasuke told him, and Naruto picked up the speed, tilting his head back and moaning quietly. He heard Sasuke grunt.

"Hold your finger to your hole," Sasuke's voice had lost its composure, now out of breath. "Push it in."

"Ngh… Shit…" Naruto sighed as he pushed the top half of his digit in, still keeping up his rhythm with his other hand. He heard Sasuke gasp, just slightly, as he did the same thing.

"Now pump your cock faster. Imagine that that finger is me, wanting inside," Sasuke breath was jagged. "How does your body feel?"

"So…hot…" Naruto stammered out. "It's all… I want you so bad. I just want you inside, so bad. It's like my entire body wants it."

"God…" Sasuke said, his voice full of hunger and longing. "I bet you look gorgeous."

Naruto whimpered, imagining Sasuke's eyes on his body, all modesty discarded.

"You can let go now. Let's cum together."

"God, Sa-Sasuke," Naruto shivered, not bothering to hold back anymore. His back arched, and he did everything in his power to keep his voice down. Sasuke's breath was growing heavier and faster. Then he hitched.

"Shit… Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, and then he began to moan. It was obvious that he was forcing himself to be quiet, not wanting Itachi to hear. Yet thanks to the house's soundproofing, he was at least able to make more noise that Naruto was capable of.

Naruto imagined the look on Sasuke's face as he orgasmed, the way the corners of his lips would tilt upwards just slightly. Sasuke was probably arching his back, his bangs falling away from his face and revealing his forehead, covered in the slightest bit of sweat. His pale skin would be flushed light pink, his nipples perked up to attention. And Naruto felt his whole body go stiff at the image, his mind blank, and all he could imagine was pleasure. He unleashed into his hand, biting down hard, trying his best to keep his voice down.

And then the only sound over the phone was both of their panting.

"Fuck…" Naruto said, his body buzzing with pleasure.

He looked down, finding that only his hand and thighs were covered.

"God, Sasuke, look what you did," he said wryly. "Now I'm covered in jizz."

Sasuke snickered. Naruto was grabbing a few tissues, cleaning himself off. He'd have to dispose of those discreetly tomorrow.

"Yeah, I had a towel."

"Asshat," Naruto snipped back. Easy cleanup for Sasuke.

As he cleaned, he felt his exhaustion return. But by the time they were done with this exchange, Naruto had finished cleaning himself off, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Sasuke answered, sounding a little sleepy himself.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto purred.

"I love you too."

Naruto stayed on the phone with Sasuke, listened to his long and peaceful breathing. He closed his eyes, at last falling asleep.


End file.
